


光復日

by Cliche_Nineard



Series: 披著Aph的皮搞時政 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 那年那兔那些事
Genre: Gen, Heavy political ideas, Political Parties, 中華組, 光復日, 王黯ROC設, 省擬提及, 黨擬那兔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/Cliche_Nineard
Summary: 中華之魂,赤血長殷中华之魂,赤血长殷
Relationships: Wang Yao & Lin Xiaomei
Series: 披著Aph的皮搞時政 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030047
Kudos: 3





	光復日

**Author's Note:**

> 一個月過去了，我才發現我還沒有在AO3存檔……太遲鈍了吧  
> 我流理解國設，我真的沒有反黨反社會主義啊凎
> 
> 算了，不解釋了，清者自清。
> 
> _____原po的prenote  
> 光復節/我流国设光复贺文
> 
> 趁着今天光復節我来一波，本来想写长点，奈何下周一诊没时间，短打吧。
> 
> [ 其实就是关于到底国（省）拟到底算什么的思考，以及湾姓林到底是否合适的问题。] 
> 
> ☆是对 APH 的理解，毕竟众所周知有个梗「你黑塔利亚关我C N 区黑塔同人什么事」，这种梗借国设写时政、史同；普设瞎带人设拉郎的事挺多的☆

##  [光復節/我流国设光复贺文](https://shangjiuya.lofter.com/post/30b32c79_1cac40115)

趁着今天光復節我来一波，本来想写长点，奈何下周一诊没时间，短打吧。

[ 其实就是关于到底国（省）拟到底算什么的思考，以及湾姓林到底是否合适的问题。] 

△微时政，那兔党拟，对话流意识流预警。

△极东无差王黯代表ROC 提及

△本来一大爬起来准备考试的，结果想写光後賀文，刚好看见 [@猫酱](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=493044450) 的文l 抱歉打扰l ，真的突然戳到我!!!!!感谢猫酱的文！！

推薦閱讀[《回家》](https://kumiki123.lofter.com/post/1d6342e2_1c8e58eb9) 《[關於紅藍關於黨](https://xiaojiyue556.lofter.com/post/309bd804_1c841d629) 》

王耀，四千七百一十七岁¹了，他一般谦虚地说自己只有五千岁，凑个整，简单明了。

他最早些年才一两千多时过的是三月三的生日，和黄帝老头子一天，不过后面一百年发生了太多事，他辗转着，渐渐也不注重这些了。

一大早兔子来院子里串门，给他捎了一盆重瓣菊，今儿早有些寒，花瓣有些萎，进了院子等到早雾散了些便又舒展开。

「本田菊今年不来了。亅兔子随手抓起桌上一个金桔剥起来，冷声骂。

「他重阳好些年不来了，你今儿急个什么？」王耀拆起了桌上的一封信。

「欸不是，我说的是今年的中日韩论坛。」

「哦，那没什么。」

见过的时间流逝多了，王耀对这种事反而看得开，自家有自家的路，自家是自家的文明，不然也没他们。

他见过夜色飘遥月光勾勒出的柳荫，那时下站着的本田菊，微大声言都要脸红上一阵子；也有紧握村麻纱军服笔挺不苟言笑的样子；乃至绷着脸扎进二次元的样子。

所有人都觉得东亚是最变化无常的样子，但身处其中才发现，无论是谁，都保持着本来的模樣。

本田菊是孤注一掷的专注。

他自己？

他自己就多了。

九百六十万平方公里的土地，他是太多，太多又是他。

「发什么呆？信不拆了？」兔子扔了块桔子皮到他脸上，「这年头还写信的，怕不是晓梅吧？」

他上前瞥了眼信封，却识趣地不看别的。

「还真是！」兔子啧了声，「前天阿尔弗那家傻子到台海耀武扬威，我就也派了两架军机过去一一什么爱好，每年光復節都只寄信一一你当然不在意啦，你们几个现在活得比英l 国女王都轻松一一说了多少次了把姓改成王，她怎么还这样？」

王耀轻笑两声：「人本来就姓林，别太执著嘛。」

「反了你了，价值观不正啊！」兔子嬉笑佯怒道。

「欸，本来跟我一个姓的也只有华北中原几个，岭南西南几个不也是建国后才半推半就跟我姓的吗？」

兔子转过身，应了声：「也别上纲上线，开个玩笑而已，时间真快，97年嘉龙那小子自个儿要把李改成王的事我还记得清清楚楚。」

「谁不是呢，不过你没见过清末那会儿他慢慢长大的样子，那会儿整天跟着粤在洋行里屁颠屁颠地跑。」

「就你年纪大，我还有事，先走了。」

「忙着和秃子喊话吗？」

「他现在不行了……」

「……」

「有时候挺羡慕你的，不用为这些事操心，冷眼观世五千年。谁合法就凭你一句话，说不定哪天你会像离开秃子一样离开我。」

王耀被这话说笑了：「有点四个自信好不好？而且说得我跟小白脸一样，我们也有生老病死，神圣罗马不就是例子？只是我每次都做出了正确的选择，或者说……」

「什么？」

「没什么，反正我可以肯定，在大陆，你的方向就是正确，我希望的是你不要离开我。」

「什么在大陆啊……」

兔子吐槽，却不反驳，这次是真的走了。

王耀笑了笑，坐下来继续读信。

「兄长，展信舒颜……」

他自己都觉得命运与时间却很神奇，闽第一次带他见到这个小孩时才豆丁大，后来他随晋室南渡，无事时教小女孩识字，陆陆续续千年，他一直都觉得边疆的文化长出的孩子都十分特别，明明和闽长得八九分相似，却因地理位置更独立，早些年比她万国商阜的闽姐姐羞怯得多，后来被本田带走五十年，短短五十年只给她千年的生命多了些不曾有的偏执与血性。

再到后来王黯同秃子据了台/湾，却是用一样的血铺了条不同的路。

他极爱这妹妹，甚至比中原华北多得多，可能是因这相同中不同的吸引。倒非什么政/治层面的东西，那感觉同对当年的南明*有些相似。

有时他都不确定自己到底是算什么，

是国家吗？

三百年前四川的血、八十三年前南京的血和七十三年前的基隆的血*在他心脏处留下的伤都一樣，

都提醒他，

他是国家。

是文明吗？

他仍认得四千年前横竖撇点折的笔划，

三教合流梵文喇嘛，

提醒他，

他是中华。

他的土地有战火纷飞政权并立

而这一切都恰因为，他站在百姓一方。

什么人民当家做主，

什么民族民权民生，

每一寸土地都曾铺满鲜血，

为同样的目标战斗，

都是一样的鲜血。

**「中華之魂，赤血長殷。」**

**「中华之魂，赤血长殷。」**

**Author's Note:**

> 注：*自行百度黄帝纪元
> 
> *北京明朝政權亡了之後南方的政權
> 
> *指三场屠o o 杀
> 
> △也不知道能否表达我的意思，哎
> 
> △最开始想用繁体写，但想到这样干大家都不看了，然后准备把中華都用繁体写，结果突然发现最后一句效果不错？
> 
> △我觉得我没毛病，PRC 不等于ROC，但都是C N，我真的好喜欢灣
> 
> △好了滚去复习内I 战史了


End file.
